


Friends Don't

by WarpaintandSlurpeenights



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpaintandSlurpeenights/pseuds/WarpaintandSlurpeenights
Summary: The Troubletones and the New Directions were set to face off with the Mash-off and at Sectionals. That is until Shelby is fired for sleeping with Puck and the New Directions are reunited. The girls of the Troubletones are thrust back into the world of the flailing New Directions and a certain student sees an opportunity. Will Santana be able to stop him in time to keep her secret safe, or will she be forced to let it out herself?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 39





	Friends Don't

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own nor do I wish to own glee. While reading this story I recommend listening to the songs in the order that they are written to be sang. Yes I did use real songs as “original” songs. Now when I listen to these songs I can actually hear these characters singing them and I have to say they fit pretty good in my mind.
> 
> Shadow on the wall- Brandi Carlile  
> Words- Daya  
> White Flag- Joseph. This song is spectacular as are they please listen to all of their music you won’t regret it.  
> Physical- Dua Lipa  
> Friends Don’t- Maddie and Tae
> 
> Also I really do love Finn most of the time when he isn’t being an ignorant jerk. I just needed someone to push them to make the decisions that they do. I also adore the Troubletones I just needed them gone for this to work. Rumour has it/Someone like you is one of if not my favorite mashup.

Monday

McKinley hadn’t been this shaken since the glee club first returned. Now coming off a loss at nationals the club had been split in half. The troubletones were on the rise while being backed by the student body. They were led by fearless Mercedes Jones and Santana Lopez, a musical power duo that not even Rachel Berry could stop. 

That being said the new directions felt about as if they had been whacked upside the head. The troubletones had taken (depending on who you asked) their best dancer and their most powerful singers. It was looking bleak for the original glee club when Rachel was barred from sectionals and Sam wasn’t allowed to compete so soon after transferring. It WAS looking bleak that is until Shelby Corcoran was fired for sleeping with Puck after Figgins overheard their conversations. 

Suddenly sectionals was a week away and the New Directions were back to full force. Most were happy to have the whole team back. All but Santana who was too busy dealing with her own internal struggle to care. She was peeved that surely her big solo parts were disappearing as she sunk into the back of the class with Britt. 

They had also had to cancel the mash-off which had subdued Santana’s attacks of one Finn Hudson. The world continued as normal. The days to sectionals crept by with seemingly nothing new. Until exactly one week away. The peace disappeared and the world crashed down. At least from Santana’s perspective it did. Brittany however saw it as an open door of opportunity.

...

Mr.Schue entered the choir room for their morning meeting chipper as ever. He walked to the front of the room and wrote the word duet on the board. 

“Umm. Mr.Schue I hate to burst your woolen vest filled bubble but we’ve had a duets lesson before.” 

Mr.Schue shook his head. “I know Santana the point of this lesson is to write a duet on your own and then I will assign you a partner. I know this is different than most lessons I would give a week from competition, but the winner of this competition will have their duet performed at regionals after we win this week.”

The room buzzed with vibrance as Rachel stood. “Mr.Schuester I would like to propose that me and Finn be named a duet team immediately as we have a track record of winning duets.” 

Santana scoffed. “Sit down hobbit before I kill you and make Frankenteen have to sing a ghost duet.” 

Rachel spun with an angry look on her face, about to retaliate when Mr.Schue put his hand on her shoulder.

“Santana is right Rachel if I am understanding what she means. You can’t do your duet with Finn. The whole point of the assignment is to find fresh voice pairings. Plus it all depends on the style of the song you write so everyone get to work. I’ll see you all this afternoon.” 

‘Maybe I could score a duet with Finnocence to further anger the beast. Or maybe I can finally sing with Brittany.’ Santana thought.

Santana and Brittany pushed past a flustered Rachel and headed to class. On the way there JBI stopped them with a mic to Santana’s face.

“Is the story about your sexuality that I’ve gathered from a secret source true? Is Sue Sylvester’s head cheerio really just a flaming gay Melissa Etheridge wannabe?” 

Santana grabbed his mic and crushed the end with her hand. Pushing Jacob to the floor with the other.

“That’s not true jewfro. Run that story and you’re dead do you understand.” 

The cowering boy suddenly drew a smirk on his face from the floor. “The story runs during sectionals. Prepare to lose your status at this school Satan.” 

He blew by the stunned girl and ran down the hall; papers flying from his bag as he went. Brittany squeezed Santana’s hand tightly to bring her back to reality. 

“What are you gonna do?” She whispered in her girlfriends ear.

Santana gritted her as she responded. “I’m gonna kill him.” 

Glee that afternoon couldn’t even calm Santana. She was once again attacking people left and right with Finn in her main crosshairs. He was standing at the piano with Puck trying to write his duet to fit with Rachel’s voice. “Yo Pillsbury dough turd would you please shut your mouth so you can roll your beached self back into the ocean where you belong.”

Finn clenched his fists and spun towards Santana. “You know Santana if you could just direct your inner self hatred into your music for five seconds you’d get a solo over Rachel, but instead your too busy making everyone else feel bad to make up for the way you feel about yourself. I mean come on stop bringing all of us down and just fix your own problems.”

The room buzz silenced immediately as everyone turned towards them. The look on Santana’s face said it all to the onlookers. Finn hit the wrong nerve. There was a stillness for a moment before Santana moving forward was pulled back by the angriest Brittany anyone had ever seen. 

“How about YOU stop projecting on everyone else Finn. I mean come on guys isn’t it obvious that Finn still can’t let go of his grudge against Noah and he hates Quinn because he thinks she’s trying to steal Rachel! Also he STILL hates being alone with Kurt which is crap and he thinks Blaine is a threat to his solos so he never lets him speak! Finn hates all of us and it’s pretty obvious that he only puts up with us because the glee club needs ten more people to back him and Rachel up. At least Santana shows how much she cares about everyone here despite the things she says, so how about you all leave her alone and tell Finn off for a change.” 

Brittany huffed and sat back down in her seat while the other students in the room were perplexed by her outburst. Finn looked towards Santana who was the only one not bothered.

“You heard her Hudson. We all know that Britt doesn’t lie.” Santana sat back down next to Brittany and wrapped their pinkies together in a silent thank you. Brittany squeezed back as Mr.Schue walked into the room. 

“Alright does anyone have a song today before we start writing our duets?” 

Kurt stood up and whispered something to Brad the piano man. He grabbed a stool from the far wall and placed it in the center of the room. The music started and Kurt swayed on his stool.

“Gone. It’s hard for me to see when I’m wrong. It’s hard for me to weep when I’m strong. But I can never sleep when you're gone. 

Oh but still. 

If you were gonna crucify me I wouldn’t want nobody to see. Cause you can kick me hard when I’m down.   
Down   
Down   
Down 

I don’t wanna be nobody’s fool. I played that part so many times before. How I long to be a shadow on the wall. I would make no sound at all.

And when the sun goes down, the shadow on the wall cannot be seen at all.  
At all 

Oh over it. It’s not that you would mess with my head. I believe that you believe what you said. You think you know me best and you care. But that’s not fair.

Cause I don’t really wanna be saved. It must have been the way I was raised. Sleep with one I open I say.  
Hey   
Hey   
Hey

I don’t wanna be nobody’s fool. I’ve played that part so many times before. How I long to be a shadow on the wall. I would make no sound at all.

And when the sun goes down the shadow on the wall cannot be seen at all.   
At all   
At all   
At all

Ohhh how I long to be a shadow on the wall. I would make no sound at all.   
At all.” 

Kurt swallowed and cleared his throat as the song ended. Blaine rushed forward and took the stool as Kurt stood to address the class. 

“I had planned to sing daydreamer by Adele, a personal favorite, but this song felt better for the moment. This song is for Finn who apparently is uncomfortable in my presence which isn’t a surprise. I just thought that now that he was my brother things would be different but I guess not. Just know Finn that I would be a shadow if I could choose.” 

Mercedes rose to wrap Kurt in a hug along with Blaine, Quinn, Rachel, Sam, and well everyone but Finn. Even Santana held the boy momentarily reassuring him that she was glad he was there. 

“Come on Kurt you know that isn’t true! Brittany doesn’t know what she’s talking about I mean come on it’s not like she’s the smartest one here.” 

Mr.Schue had to hold Santana back alongside Brittany and Mike to keep her from attacking Finn. Everyone else watched and waited for Santana to break free. Calling Brittany anything less than smart was a big no no.

“You’re lucky they’re here to stops me Frankenteen cause otherwise I’d go all Lima heights and it wouldn’t be pretty!” 

Once Santana was subdued and Mr.Schue was enlightened about the situation, the students sat back in their seats. Will began his planned duets writing lesson and pretended everything was alright. If today was just Monday who knew what else the week had in store.

...  
Tuesday

Brittany was worried about Santana’s response to her dilemma involving JBI to the point where she was bouncing in her shoes and quieter than normal. Most of the glee club attributed it to Finn who during that morning's meeting had been forced to sit in the corner by himself. Even Rachel took to sitting with Quinn, Kurt, and Mercedes. 

Santana on the other hand had taken to being nice for a change forcing all of her anger into her big gay issue. Brittany had suggested coming out ahead of the curve but Santana was terrified. Her family had always been the extra religious type and she found it hard to persuade certain Lopez members that gay people weren’t the devil. 

Instead Santana was determined to stop the story from running somehow. I mean how hard could it be? 

English class was almost over and Santana hadn’t heard a word. Mercedes had been trying to get her attention from the next row up but not even the end of an eraser could end Santana’s reverie. When the bell rang Santana shot into the air much to Mercedes amusement. 

“Oh wheezie if I didn’t actually love you.” Santana chuckled as she picked up her bag. 

Mercedes smiled as her and Santana walked out of class together. “That’s the first time you’ve said out loud that you love me. I’m very honored. Now what’s got you and Brittany all jittery because I know it’s not that Finn business.” 

Santana’s gaze darted from side to side as she took in the amount of people in the packed hallway. She decided that it was too crowded and pulled Mercedes behind her into the empty science class. 

‘Dang it how do we always end up under these stupid planets!’ Santana thought as Mercedes took a seat.

“Alright enlighten me. What’s the issue? Trouble in the love bubble?” 

“Well it's not about ou... wait a minute! Did you say love bubble?” Mercedes giggled and pushed a flustered and blabbering Santana into a chair. 

“Don’t try to pretend like I haven’t walked in on you and Brittany ‘secretly kissing’ in the locker room when I was a cheerio. You always had the worst excuses too, but anyway you guys are really together now right? So what’s the issue.”

The room was spinning in Santana’s vision. If Mercedes knew who else was in on her and Brittany’s awesome love story. She thought they had at least been discrete.

“Umm I’m not gay. Nope definitely not. Do you not remember fighting over Puck? I mean obviously not gay.”

Mercedes’ face softened. “I never said you were. But you’d be a fool to deny your love for Brittany.” 

They sat in silence as Santana pondered Mercedes words. The tardy bell rang and they rose from their chairs in unison. Before Mercedes sat back down. 

“Might as well skip now. Anyways tell me what’s going on Santana I want to help.”

...

Meanwhile half way across campus Brittany S. Pierce had a plan. Holding a basketball in her hand she knew what she had to do. Throwing the ball down much to her team's dismay Brittany ran over to Tina, Rachel, and Quinn. The three stood in line waiting for their inevitable turn. 

“Brittany, why did you leave the game you’re not supposed to do that?” Tina asked. 

“But it’s urgent guys. I need to ask you a question.”

Quinn nodded and stepped up, leading the rest of the girls to the opposite side of the gym. “Alright B ask away.”

Brittany took a moment to think about the consequences of her plan before deciding that none existed. “Do you guys know if Santana’s seeing anyone without telling me?”

The complete looks of confusion on everyone’s faces told Brittany that her plan was working. Choruses of the three girls claiming they thought she was dating Santana came at her. They all pleaded with her not telling Santana because they didn’t mean to pry but had just always known.

Brittany’s smile reached her ears.

“I need your guys' help for something important. It involves this week's glee assignment. Are you in?” 

They all nodded. “Good now can you keep a secret?” 

They all nodded again. 

“Yay! Unicorn Squad is a go! Okay let’s skip this class so I can lay out the plan.”

...

That afternoon's glee club was tense as Mr.Schue continued to teach about writing an original duet. The Unicorn Squad as Brittany had dubbed them, silently shuffled around the room executing Brittany’s plan. Santana watched the rag tag team of borderline friends find their way to everyone but Finn. Once they had reached the whole room they all sent a thumbs up back to Brittany which caused her to stand and join them in a circle.

Santana tried to follow but Quinn, who had somehow ended up behind her, pulled her into writing their songs together.

“This better not end up with me being surprised Q.”

Quinn smiled wide and stared at Santana blankly. “Whatever do you mean?”

Wednesday 

‘Brittany rode to school with Rachel? Why the hell would my girlfriend feel the need to ride the short bus to school?’ 

Santana couldn’t figure out what would ever possess Brittany to be friends with Rachel. Well except for the fact that Brittany was THE nicest person to ever live. 

The text that Santana had received from Brittany had been very apologetic in explaining that she was breaking routine. Now Santana was forced to go without her usual good morning kiss as she entered her math class.

With no glee club on Wednesday and no sweet lady kisses Santana was at a loss. Instead of paying attention to her arbitrary math lesson at the front of the class her mind swam to everything going on in her life. JBI’s story was set to run in three days and Brittany seemed to be planning something with three people who barely associate together outside of glee. On top of those two things Santana had been tasked with writing a duet fit for her and Brittany about being non-gay best friends. 

“At least I have wheezie.” She mumbled.

Speaking of young Aretha, Mercedes was situated a row and two seats to the left in front of her. Santana ripped a corner off of her paper and flung it onto Mercedes notebook. She watched as Mercedes opened it and read the contents of the writing.

If my parents kick me out tonight what will I do?

Santana waited patiently for a response by trying to work out the problem on the board. Waiting for a response coupled with her okay math skills led the girl to borderline madness in seconds. When the folded piece of paper returned to her desk her joy was evident. 

Santana unfurled the paper and read the words quickly.

My door is always open for you. You’re never alone. ❤️ 

‘Oh wheezie. I really do love you.’ Santana thought as she looked up and locked eyes with Mercedes.

The look on the other girl's face told her that she knew what Santana felt. She felt the same way. It was enough to give Santana the heart to take her next step.

Santana’s smile grew as the bell rang and she headed out to her car where Brittany was already waiting for her. 

“Change of plans Britt-Britt. Instead of making out we’re skipping the rest of the day. My parents are both home for the first time in forever so I’m gonna do it.”

Brittany was confused at first. “Do what San?” 

Santana climbed into the driver's seat as Brittany climbed in beside her. “The big thing that I’m really scared to do baby. You know what I’m talking about.”

Realization dawned on Brittany’s face as she was overcome with joy. “You’re doing the big rainbow today? Right now?” 

Santana nodded and pulled the car out of the parking lot. Once they were a safe distance from the school Brittany pressed play on the CD in the radio allowing Melissa Etheridge to blast through the car.

“I’m so proud of the Santana.” Brittany said over the music.

Santana smiled wide as they pulled into her driveway. All she needed in the word was for Brittany to be proud of her and to love her. When the car stopped Santana turned the radio off and pressed her forehead against the steering wheel. 

“I might be coming out to them but I can’t do this with everyone. Once everyone knows, everything that I’ve built up over the years will come crashing down on my head. I worry that I’ll lose everything.” 

Brittany’s smile faltered and she reached over to wrap Santana in her arms. “You could never lose me. Or anyone in the glee club either. We love you too much to ever let who you are be an issue. Well I love you more than they do but I guess it’s different huh.”

“So you’ll still be with me even if my parents kick me out in a minute and everyone makes fun of me?” 

Brittany didn’t even hesitate. 

“Proudly so.”

...

Santana had been terrified when they entered the house. She called for her parents who came to the living room needing to know why their daughter wasn’t in school. 

“Because Mami, there is someone I would like for you to meet properly this time.” 

Santana’s parents were confused when they could only see Brittany. “But Mija, that's just Brittany. You’ve been best friends forever, now go back to school.” 

“No papi, it's Brittany I’m talking about. Could you maybe just sit down and let me do what I’ve gotta do?” 

Once Santana’s parents were situated she grabbed Brittany’s hand and held it tight. Her voice shook as she spoke. “Alright Mami, Papi, this is Brittany. My girlfriend. I love her very much and I wanted you to meet her.” 

Again Santana’s parents were confused. “But Mija I thought you and Brittany started dating in middle school? Didn’t you guys kiss during our RV trip that summer?” 

Brittany immediately wrapped a borderline tears Santana in the tightest hug imaginable. “I can’t believe you knew. Mercedes knee too. This makes zero sense!”

“Everyone who knows you together probably knows Mija,” Santana’s mother spoke while joining the hug. “Everyone loves you just the same. But if they don’t they aren’t worth having around anyway.” 

“That’s right,” Santana’s father agreed as he too wrapped his arms around the young girl. “Everything’s gonna be just fine.” 

Santana giggled but she couldn’t stop thinking about JBI. She needed a plan that could save her from having to come out. This might have went well but the next time might be a disaster.

She needed to have a conversation with Lady Hummel. 

Wednesday Night: Lima Bean Parking Lot 

Kurt climbed out of his car and made his way to the unmistakably red Prius that belonged to none other than Santana Lopez. He looked around to make sure it was only her. He had almost not come, afraid that he was being pranked. Santana’s message however had sounded urgent. 

The cold air chilled the boy as he pulled his sweater tighter around his body. A slight clicking noise of a door unlocking sounded from the small red car telling him to climb in. Once he was inside Santana took off her sunglasses and the hat drawn down to cover her face.

“Alright Satan, not that I don’t enjoy your company but why am I here?”

“Well Kurt, you’re the only one I could think to ask about this. I may or may not have a JBI situation that threatens my very life inside school walls. Now before I tell you about it you have to swear that this conversation doesn’t leave my car, understood?” 

Kurt nodded meekly. “I swear on the soon to be plotted grave of Finn Hudson.” 

Santana smiled. “Good. Now when did you officially come out at school?” 

Kurt snorted. “Everyone knew, but I’d say it was when I told Mercedes that I wasn’t in to Rachel because I was gay.”

Santana laughed. “I always forget that Mercedes was into you! Anyway, so you just came out on your own?”

Kurt nodded. 

“So no one forced you out or anything you just did.”

Kurt nodded again. Santana slammed her head on the steering wheel.

“I’m sorry I’ve been such a jerk to you Kurt. Apparently being a constant bitch really comes back to bite you in the ass.”

Confusion and concern took over Kurt’s face. “What’s going on Santana is someone threatening you?”

“I saw what happened to you at this school, if I get outed on Saturday I’ll be dead and Britt won’t fare much better. They’ll attack her for all of the things I love most about her and she won’t be able to take it.”

Kurt swallowed at Santana’s rant. He mulled over her words slowly before responding. Everything he had thought about Santana and Brittany had just been proven in the worst way. 

“Santana, who's outing you? Maybe we can stop it. I mean there has to be a way right?”

Santana shook her head. “JBI isn’t scared of me anymore and we’ll be performing when the story runs. I either come out in the next two days or I get outed Saturday night.”

Silent tears welled in Santana’s eyes allowing Kurt to see the real her. The one that was scared of everything she knew about herself. She seemed however to be most scared for Brittany and the backlash she would face. Everyone knew Brittany liked girls too, but now it would be in the open.

Kurt reached his hand out and grabbed Santana’s. He was surprised when instead of smacking him away she gripped his hand.

“I’m scared Kurt and the only reason I’m here is because I don’t have any solutions. Will you help me?”

Kurt nodded once again. “Why not just come out ahead of the curve. I know how awful it can be to be forced out of the closet. At least this way you can create your own narrative.”

“Brittany said that too. But even the kids in glee would hate me more than they already do. Look at how I’ve treated you Kurt, it’s not like I’ve been much nicer to anyone else.”

Kurt didn’t respond. Instead he remembered something Brittany had asked him earlier the day before. Instead of telling Santana he decided to keep it to himself. He didn’t want to upset either girl.

Behind him the back door of the car opened and Kurt spun to see who was sliding into the back seat. 

“Kurt, Satan, good afternoon.”

Kurt chuckled.

“Hey wheezie,” Santana replied. “Now does anyone got any ideas?”

“I might have one.” 

Thursday

The day came and went as Brittany finalized her plan. She watched Santana carefully in every class they shared. Her silence was odd on top of her secret conference with Kurt and Mercedes in the back of the choir room. 

Brittany sent silent signals to the Unicorn Squad as she made way to the front of the class. Together the trio plus Brittany setup everything they would need the following morning. The song they had written was done, and now all that was left for Brittany was too speak with Santana and Mr.Schue.

“Hey can we talk?” Brittany whispered to Santana when she sat.

The Latina nodded slightly worried. “Is everything alright B?”

“Come out to the glee club. I mean if you’re not ready you don’t have to. Just if you’re ready I think you should.”

“I can’t Britt Britt. Believe me I would if I could, but they’ll hate me. I’ve been unbelievably awful to them and this will just be the icing on the cake for them to strike back. Don’t worry though I’m taking care of things.” 

Before Brittany could respond Mr.Schue entered the class. “Alright does anyone have their duet ready for the class?”

Rachel stood and handed her duet to Mr.Schue. The wooly haired man read the sheet music and then took a moment to pick her a partner.

“You know I think this song might fit Artie’s voice perfectly! How about you come up here and perform it Artie.”

Rachel sputtered as Artie wheeled up beside her.

“Ya know this is a good song. Nice job Rachel.”

“But Mr.Schue this is clearly written for Finn no matter how much trouble he’s in with us right now!”

Instead of answering Mr.Schue had the band start the music forcing Rachel to start singing.

Rachel- “Sorry boy, I know I’m not that loud. Doesn’t mean I’m out but a word could ruin me.

Artie- Sorry girl gotta slow it down. Better shut your mouth do the talking with your lips.

r-I’m right on the edge and I know how to swim but I’m not jumping in.

a-Not scared to get wet. But if we dip our feet I know we’ll go too deep.

Together- Don’t want a good heart to break. When we’re touching those three little words feel too easy to say.   
But but I’m not ready.

t-We don’t have to say love cause the words only get in the way.

r-In the way oh ay oh. 

a-In the way oh ay oh ay oh 

r-In the way in the way oh ay oh ay oh 

t-We don’t have to say love cause the words only get in the way.

t-The words only get in the way.

a-I like you lots. I just had a thought. We can make it fun. It doesn’t have to have a name.

r-Everyone, puts the pressure on. But we’re not everyone so we don’t have to do the same.

a-I’m right on the edge, and I know how to swim but I’m not jumping in. Not scared to get wet but if we dip our feet I know we’ll go too deep.

t-Don’t want a good heart to break.

t-When we’re touching those three little words feel to easy to say.   
But  
But I’m not ready.

t-We don’t have to say love cause the words only get in the way.

t-In the way oh ay oh ay oh 

t-In the way oh ay oh ay oh

t-In the way in the way oh ay oh ay oh 

t-We don’t have to say love cause the words only get in the way 

t-The words only get in the way 

t-The words only get in the way.”

The class erupted into cheers as the singing ended. “Wow Rachel that was a great song. Mr.Schue you were right Artie’s voice was perfect for that melody!” Tina exclaimed.

Even Rachel couldn’t be mad anymore as she basically floated back to her seat. Apparently all she needed was some praise to get her to shut her pie whole. 

Santana walked to the front of the room next to the surprise of Brittany. “I had some trouble writing a duet so instead I wrote some new verses for trouty mouth!”

Before the band could even begin to play Sam had shoved Santana back into her seat. He handed the band and Mr.Schue his sheet music and waited for his partner to be chosen.

“Alright Sam I have to say this song sounds like a we won’t back down anthem. With that said I have to say Blaine why don’t you jump on up here and sing this duet!” 

Blaine- “Your yellins gettin loud,   
Keep it down now   
Keep it down now.

Sam- There’s talk going round this town   
Keep it down now   
Keep it down now!”

Together- Noises closing in from all sides warning all the ways to die. They say you’d better give up You’d better give up!

s-I’ll be an army no you’re not gonna stop me getting   
Through  
Through

b-I’ll sing a marching song and stomp through the halls louder than   
You   
You 

t-I could surrender but I’d just be pretending   
Know I’d rather be dead than live a lie 

Burn the white flag!

Santana tuned them out. The song was great but she was too busy thinking about the duet Mercedes and Kurt had helped her write for Brittany. It was exactly how she felt but it also completely exposed her.

‘Why must I be so in love?’ She thought.

The rest of the class drug on as everyone presented their duets except for Santana, Brittany, Finn, and Kurt. So far everyone’s favorite duet was Sam and Blaine with Sam’s song White Flag. Mr.Schue was right about it being an anthem.

The class finally came to a close with Quinn and Mercedes being deemed partners. Santana made a split second decision and made her way over to Mr.Schue. 

“Hey Mr.Schue can I ask you a favor real quick,” The teacher nodded. “My duet is written for a very specific person about a very specific thing, so I need a specific partner.”

“Santana I can’t give you Noah. I thought you were past him anyway?”

Santana couldn’t believe her ears. “Puck! Ew no I meant Brittany. I kinda wrote a love song about my GIRLFRIEND and wanted to come out to the class with it.” 

Mr.Schue was quiet for a moment before he nodded his head slowly. “That’s awesome Santana! I had no idea. You can have Brittany sure I’ll just pair up Finn and Kurt.”

“Thank you!” Santana called behind her as she sprinted outside to her car. Brittany was already waiting inside the car for her when she climbed in. 

“I’m coming out to glee club tomorrow.”

Brittany couldn’t believe her ears. She didn’t need her plan after all. “I’M SOOOOO PROUD OF YOU SANTANA! It’s gonna be perfect!” 

Brittany pulled Santana in for a kiss as they pulled away. Who needs to look at the road anyway.

Friday 

Brittany called off her plan with the Unicorn Squad and told them that Santana had figured it out on her own. The glee club part anyway. She still had JBI to worry about. The squad was sad about the fall though of their duet but they couldn’t be happier for Santana.

That afternoon glee club Mr.Schue was so happy he couldn’t stand it. He had been enlightened by the Unicorn Squad that the original plan was being scrapped since Santana had decided to do it on her own. He was certain he had never been more proud.

“Alright class if I remember right, our only students who haven’t sang their duets would be Santana, Finn, Brittany, and Kurt. Now the sectionals are tomorrow night so after we do these last duets we will vote and then practice for competition. Sounds good?”

The class all agreed and Finn walked to the front of the class.

“My duet is about intense love between two people.” He handed his page to Mr.Schue and looked towards Santana with a smirk.

“This is good Finn. I’m gonna take a risk here and give this song to Kurt,” Smirk gone instantly. “It’s different from his normal song type but I think it fits.”

Finn spun angrily. “You’ve got to be kidding me Mr.Schue I need a girl!” 

Kurt walked up to the piano gingerly and took the sheet music. “As homophobic as ever I see. Let’s just get this over with.”

Finn- Common love isn’t for us. We’ve created something phenomenal. Don’t you agree don’t you agree.

Kurt- You’ve got me feeling diamond rich. Nothing on this planet compares too it. Don’t you agree. Don’t you agree.

Together- Who needs to go to sleep when I’ve got you next to me.

t-All night I riot with you. I know you’ve got my back and you know I’ve got you so come on, come on. 

t-Let’s get physical!

t-Lights out follow the noise baby keep on dancing like you ain’t got a choice.

t-Come on! Come on! Come on! 

t-Let’s get physical!”

Finn spun away and threw his sheet music down. “I can’t do this Mr.Schue it’s bull crap! I’m not gay and I refuse to sing this song with a guy! Give me Santana or Rachel!” 

“No.” 

Mr.Schuester replied in a cool and calm voice that actually scared Finn back into his seat. Kurt sat down looking slightly dejected but otherwise okay.

“Santana I believe you have a song?”

Santana hesitated before standing shakily and handing her music to Brad the piano man and Mr.Schue.

“Alright Brittany I believe that has your name written all over it.” 

When Santana handed Brittany the sheet music she couldn’t believe her eyes. This is what she meant by coming out to the class! ‘She had the same idea as me!’ Brittany thought as the music started.

Santana- “They don’t cancel other plans. Have conversations with nothing but their eyes.

Brittany- They don’t hear each other’s names and forget to concentrate. It’s a nerve that lights you up like dynamite.

s-Friends don’t call you in the middle of the night. Couldn’t even tell you why they just felt like saying high. 

b-Friends don’t stand around playing with their keys finding reasons not to leave. Trynna hide the chemistry.

b-Drive a little too slow.

s-Take the long way home.

b-Get a little too close.

Together- Like we do but but friends don’t.

Brittany and Santana were pressed up against each other dancing. Brittany took Santana’s hand and spun her away as the next verse began.

b-They don’t almost say I love you. When they’re downtown somewhere just a little drunk.

s-They don’t talk about the future, and put each other in it. And get chills with every accidental touch.

together-Friends don’t call you in the middle of the night. Couldn’t even tell you why they just felt like saying hi. 

t-Friends don’t stand around playing with their keys, finding reasons not the leave. Trynna hide the chemistry.

s-Drive a little too slow.

b-Take the long way home.

s-Get a little close.

t-We do but but friends don’t.

s-I keep telling myself this might be nothing.

s-But one look in your eyes and god there’s something. (There’s something)

b-You can lie to me and say you don’t. But I know you do.  
t-And I love you too!

t-Friends don’t call you in the middle of the night. Couldn’t even tell you why, they just felt like saying hi.

t-Friends don’t stand around playing with their keys. Finding reasons not to leave. Trynna hide the chemistry.

t-Drive a little too slow.

t-Take the long way home.

t-Get a little too close.

t-We do but, but friends don’t.

t-Friends don’t.”

Santana pulled Brittany closer to her than they had been when they danced. Brittany leaned down and captured Santana’s lips in a searing kiss in front of everyone. 

The whole class cheered as Puck and Mike wolf whistled. “Finally!” Blaine cried from the back of the class. 

“Yeah it took you guys long enough to tell us out loud!” Sam called. 

Both girls smiled as they held each other in front of the class. Santana wasn’t scared anymore. Knowing that she had the support of her friends and family made her feel invincible. Let JBI run his story.

Then Finn opened his big blubber mouth. “So Santana’s just what, a lesbo now? How many times did you sleep with Puck huh? You’re just gonna hurt Brittany who’s too stupid to even realize what she is to you,” Finn stepped up into Santana’s face. “JUST ANOTHER LAY.”

SMACK! 

Finn grabbed his stinging cheek. He drew back to hit whoever had hit him but found Blaine holding him back. “If you hit Brittany it’s not just Santana you’ll have to worry about.” 

Finn couldn’t believe it when he looked down to see that he had been hit by none other than Brittany S. Pierce. 

“Santana is a better person than you could ever wish to be. If I were stupid I’d go after you, no offense Rachel, and I’m lucky to have someone that loves me as much as Santana loves me.”

Mr.Schue stepped forward. “Finn I don’t think we know who you are anymore. Until you figure it out I’ll have to ask you to leave this glee club.” 

Finn didn’t hesitate as he lifted his bag over his shoulder and stomped out. Once he was gone Rachel and Quinn pushed their way to the front of the crowd.

“Not to steal Santana and Brittany’s spotlight,” Rachel started. “But me and Quinn have started dating also!” 

“YES! Puck you so owes me 15 bucks! Faberry before sectionals, read em and weep suckers!” Santana cried.

Quinn gasped and feigned hurt. “How dare you bet on us getting together!” 

Tina snorted. “Okay Quinn but don’t pretend that you didn’t have money in the Brittana pool. Which I won by the way so pay up.”

The whole class groaned as they all pulled bills out of their pockets. Santana however laughed. When glee ended minutes later Santana left hand in hand with Brittany. Halfway down the packed hall, right in front of JBI, Santana twisted Brittany around into the most spectacular dip kiss ever.

The whole hallway began clapping as Santana turned to Jacob. “Can’t touch me JBI.”

Oh and the glee club won sectionals too. And then regionals on the coats tails of Blaine and Sam’s White Flag duet. Don’t forget to tack on nationals with Santana and Brittany’s killer Friends Don’t duet. Brittany even got to perform the song she wrote for Santana before Santana decided to come out on her own. Brittany was sad the glee club didn’t get to hear it but Santana preferred the song when it was sang by naked Brittany anyway.

Senior year couldn’t have gone better if Santana had planned it herself.


End file.
